


Feather's Book of Oneshots

by LittleFeather5



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, Other, POV Third Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFeather5/pseuds/LittleFeather5
Summary: A collection of oneshots written to add to my published works or the characters included in them. There may be spoilers for said books. The warnings will vary from oneshot to oneshot and thus the ones that apply will be listed at the start of each oneshot for those who wish to skip certain topics.Current works included: Cabin Fever
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. My Last Breath - Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit murder, death and strangulation  
> Spoilers for chapter 1 of Cabin Fever

Kaya looks in the mirror of her bathroom and takes a deep breath, folding her hands in front of her chest. She draws another shaky breath and leaves her room. It’s still early in the morning, there has been no announcement yet, so she hadn’t expected Mana to be awake already.

The environmental scientist smiles and greets her with a soft but excited voice “Uehara-san, good morning!”

Kaya raises an eyebrow at those words “It’s anything but a good morning, Ishikawa-san. Why are you up so early?”

“I always take early morning walks. Fukui-kun usually accompanies me, but he’s still asleep today.” Mana folds her hands in front of her and closes her eyes, her smile not faltering once “Would you like to join me? Maybe it can help you feel a little better.”

Exhaling softly, Kaya casts a quick glance behind her before looking back at a smiling Mana “Yeah, sure…”

Despite Mana’s happy reaction, Kaya keeps her guard up. For all she knows this could be a trap, especially since Mana leads them into the forest surrounding the cabins. They discuss a few of their classmates, mainly the ones the two girls get along with, which are pretty different people. While Mana is fond of Hachiro and Youta, Kaya gets along better with Kaori and Hikaru.

Eventually, once they have reached the top of a hill and can overlook most of the area if they look past all the trees, Mana brings up the dreaded subject.

“How are you doing after seeing the motive video?” Mana asks with a patient smile.

Kaya crosses her arms, pressing her lips together in a thin line. It is no secret that she’s not exactly fond of Mana. The candle maker had only agreed to this walk because she had nothing better to do and wanted to at least try tolerating this girl.

“Terrible.” Kaya blurts out with a huff.

Mana brushes a strand of hair that got caught by the wind behind her ear “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, but if I did I wouldn’t have turned to you.” Kaya looks ahead with a frown “No offence but we’re not close at all.”

“That’s fair…” Mana’s eyes glinster before she closes them, her smile not faltering once “But maybe it’ll help to talk about it.”

In a split second, Kaya snaps her head towards the other girl with a glare “I don’t want to. I already said that, so stop ignoring what you don’t wanna hear. You think you can just guilt-trip people into doing what _you_ think is right?! Well, you can’t!”

Mana takes a step back, tears gathering in her eyes “I don’t… I’m not trying to… I just want to help.” A sob shakes her frame.

“Quit it! Some people don’t want your control!” Kaya swipes her hand through the air while taking a step towards Mana as she spits out the words “You always think you know what’s best! Well, you don’t! People are different! And guess what, your stupid opinion is subjective! You’re a _scientist_ , Ishikawa! Get your brain out of the gutter and understand the difference between facts and opinions and don’t shove them down everyone throats!”

Taking a step back every time Kaya takes one forward, Mana hesitantly reaches out a shaky hand, tears flowing down her face “Uehara-”

“No! I don’t wanna hear it!” Kaya hisses “You’re always playing the victim! Never taking some responsibility! Well, you wanna be the victim?” With Mana now pushed against a tree, Kaya firmly wraps her hands around her neck and slams her against it. A loud crack fills the air and Mana screams in pain to the extend possible “How about you become the first victim of this hell then?!”

Mana’s eyes widen in terror while she struggles, trying to pry Kaya’s hands off her neck, tearing the rope bracelet from her wrist. She gasps for air “Uehara-san… please… don’t…”

“Too late.” Kaya grits her teeth. A part of her screams that she shouldn’t do this, but when recalling the motive video, the way her grandparents’ house was a mess with blood all over the place, she tightens her grip on Mana’s throat to completely cut off the air flow. Kaya’s hands tremble, but she’s unsure if it’s fear or rage, maybe both.

Slowly but surely, Mana’s attempts to escape grow weaker. Every try lasts shorter until she stops trying at all. After her body goes limp, Kaya keeps her hands in place for an uncertain amount of time. When she finally steps back, panting, Mana’s body falls on the ground and her open eyes stare in distance. They’re empty.

Kaya looks at her shaky hands with wide eyes. Those are now the hands of a killer. They’re murder weapons.

The candle maker sinks to her knees and holds her hands close to her chest.

She should go join the others soon, but she needs to calm down first. So she kneels to the ground, gathering the coloured beads of her bracelet.

After all, soon she’ll have to participate in a Class Trial that, no matter how it turns out, will be her first and last.


	2. Wish In The Dark - Cabin Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied selective amnesia  
> Spoilers for chapter 2 of Cabin Fever

Jihun blinks away the tears in his eyes as the dust settles.

Digging around in his pocket, Jihun stares at the sheet of paper in his hand and shuts his eyes tightly _‘I’m sorry, Juro hyung…’_

He takes the paper and sticks it in one of the lower gaps he made in the beam.

He climbs down from the ladder he found backstage, putting it back where he found it as quietly as he can. He grabs a broom while he’s there to clean up the sawdust, sweeping it into a dustpan so he can dispose of it later. He put the broom away, trying to clean out as much of the sawdust as he can. Could he do this more often? He had heard Ryoko scream.

Why did she scream again?

The maknae picks up the saw from the floor and stares at it, his reflection barely visible now with all the dust. He grits his teeth, digging his free hand into his hair. He knows the memories are there, but they’re just out of reach, like something in his head is keeping him from recalling them. He just remembers being scared. He just knows that he has to do _something_ , whatever that may mean.

He looks at the saw again. He should put that back now. It’s not good to leave tools out in the open, especially sharp ones. His dad wouldn’t aprove of that.

He should go put it away.

Jihun leaves the main building, going back to the warehouse. He should wipe away the sawdust, but he might cut himself. That wouldn’t be good. He shouldn’t just touch sharp, dangerous tools.

He hopes no one will be mad at him for making a mess.

There’s creaking outside and Jihun quickly hides under one of the shelves. He sees a shadow walk past the door of the warehouse. The shadow is bad. He doesn’t know why, again it’s just out of reach, but his gut says the shadow is bad, and Jihun trusts his gut. He waits until the footsteps fade and he can’t hear anything other than the gentle breeze rustling the leaves.

After giving it a few more minutes and steadying his breathing, Jihun crawls out from underneath the shelves. He takes a breath and runs out of the warehouse, back to the dorm building.

He sees something flicker in the corner of his eyes, but keeps running. Running is good. If he sees something bad, he should run to a safe place. His mom told him that.

But why did she tell him that?

Jihun rushes into the dorm building, closing the door behind him without looking back. He quickly goes back to his room, crawling under the covers where he curls up into a ball. Tears sting his eyes and blur his vision. He clutches the sheets with one trembling hand.

He’s scared.

Jihun shuts his eyes tightly, pulling the covers over his head. The covers are good. They’ll protect him. He shouldn’t go outside in the dark anymore. The dark is bad.

…

The stage. He should convince them to go to the stage.


End file.
